nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Red and Blue
| system1EU = October 5, 1999 | system1AU = October 23, 1998 | Fix = a |system2 = Virtual Console (3DS)|system2NA = February 27, 2016|system2EU = February 27, 2016|system2AU = February 27, 2016}} Pokémon Red Version '' and ''Pokémon Blue Version , along with Pokémon Green (Japan only), are the first Pokémon games ever released in America, Europe, and Australia. They are currently some of the best selling. The two games were released alongside each other, each containing minor differences. In the titles, the player longs to become the greatest Pokémon Trainer by capturing and raising species known as Pokémon. In the games there were 151 Pokémon species that could be caught. Gameplay Pokémon is a role-playing game. In a departure from traditional RPGs, however, the player's Pokémon fight instead of the player himself with one of the main goals to collect all the available monsters. There are 151 different types of Pokémon in the game that the player can obtain through several different means, primarily by capturing and trading. While the player can possess all 151 Pokémon, he or she can only carry a maximum of six at a time for use in battles, with the rest obtained going to the PC. Some Pokémon are exclusive to one version and require trading via link cable. By leveling up the player's Pokémon, they get stronger, learn new moves and certain ones can evolve. Others require an Evolutionary Stone or trading to evolve. Plot Pokémon Red and Blue are about a young boy who starts on a journey to become a Pokémon master. He travels through Kanto, defeating other Pokémon trainers, earning the 8 badges badges, and capturing Pokémon. He also has to deal with the nefarious Team Rocket. Characters Playable *Red - Red is a young man on a quest to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Major Non-Playable *Professor Oak - Prof. Oak is a friendly researcher living in Pallet Town. He gives Red his first Pokémon and his Pokédex. *Gym Leaders - The Gym Leaders are a group of eight of the top trainers in Kanto. Defeating a Gym Leader earns the player a badge. Each one uses a single type of Pokémon. They consist of the following **Brock - Pewter City - Rock **Misty - Cerulean City - Water **Lt. Surge - Vermilion City - Electric **Erika - Celadon City - Grass **Koga - Fuchsia City - Poison **Sabrina - Saffron City - Psychic **Blaine - Cinnabar Island - Fire **Giovanni - Viridian City - Ground *The Elite Four - The Elite Four are the best trainers in the world. Defeating them and the Champion qualifies the player as a Pokémon Master. They consist of the following **Lorelei - Ice **Bruno - Fighting **Agatha - Ghost **Lance - Dragon Enemies *Blue - Blue is Prof. Oak's grandson and your greatest rival. He will periodically appear to challenge you. He is also known as Gary Oak (and in the Anime). You can give your rival any name you choose at the start of the game. *Team Rocket - Team Rocket is a group of evil trainers that steal other people's Pokémon and engage in other illegal activities. Glitches These games are well known for their numerous glitches, for example: *Glitch City- a corrupted city file where it is possible to get stuck in one spot. Flying is the only way to get out of Glitch City. *Unlimited items- a popular glitch. Speak to the man who shows you how to catch Pokémon, then fly to Cinnabar Island and surf along the coast until you encounter the glitch Pokémon "Missingno." Run, and the sixth item in your bag will have increased by 128 unless the player already has 128 or more of the item. This is popular with Master Balls, Nuggets, and Rare Candies. *Glitch Pokémon - Originally discovered in game via Cinnibar Island's coast immediately after trading with an NPC. The 'Cinnibar Coast trick' was later found to be repeatable for an unlimited amount of times by speaking with the Old Man south of Viridian Forest who teaches the player how to capture a Pokémon and surfing on any land strip, although most players still use the land strip next to Cinnibar Island. Later, the discovery of a Pokémon encounter exploit, which eventually derived into the popular "Mew trick" allowed players to encounter any Pokémon, the exploitation in general is now often referred to as the "Ditto Trick" or "Extended Mew Trick" and also allows the player to encounter many glitch Pokémon with data integral to the game engine itself. **Missingno. - What appears to be the game's error handler of a formatted Pokémon, most commonly encountered via the Old Man trick; there are 39 variationsGlitch City: Forms of Missingno. totaling a theoretical 190 Pokémon. Unlike the other 66 glitch Pokémon, these tend to be safer (with the exception of Pokémon Yellow) and have a completely valid name, the most common variations of MISSINGNO. thought of are the typical backwards 'L' shaped form and those with sprites of the Lavender Town ghost, Kabutops Fossil and Aerodactyl Fossil. *Free bicycle on Cycling Road- in the entrance to Cycling Road, walk by the desk, and the person behind the desk will say you need a bike. While he is saying this, continue holding the D-pad. After the person tells you the message a second time, continue on to Cycling Road, where you can navigate it with a free bike. Remakes A remake was released for the Game Boy Advance, known as Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. These games featured updated graphics, a more detailed tutorial, an expanded Pokédex in the post-game and a new set of areas called the Sevii Islands. While Fire Red was a remake of Pokémon Red, LeafGreen was a remake of the Japan-only Pokémon Green. Nintendo 3DS Pokémon Red and Blue along with Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition ''were re-released worldwide on the Nintendo eShop for the Nintendo 3DS on February 27, 2016, exactly 20 years after ''Pokémon Red and Green ''were released in Japan. This was done to celebrate Pokémon's 20th anniversary. All 3 games were ported with little change besides the fact that players can use the 3DS's wireless abilities to trade with other players. The 3 games will also be compatible with the 3DS application Pokémon Bank. The games cost $9.99 each. Notes *''Pokemon Red and Blue are compatible with the Game Boy Printer, which allows one to print off Pok''é''dex entries. References Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Game Boy games Category:1998 video games Category:2001 video games Category:1996 video games Category:1999 video games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Game Freak games Category:Pokémon games Category:Nintendo games Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy) Category:Role-playing games Category:Player's Choice games